


Tension

by DG137



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, I am very creative with names, Rough Sex, Violence, my f!toreador Redd, not all that aligned with the actual game mechanics, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG137/pseuds/DG137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that tension between Redd and Gary finally snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

_How did they end up here?_

Redd hisses through her teeth as Gary’s nails dug into the soft meat of her thighs. She’d been bringing Mitnick something and had to go through Gary’s room to get back to the surface. And he’d just appeared in front of her, all teeth and sneers and…and…

“Fuck!” Someone cursed, Redd couldn’t be sure who though.  

_He had his hands around her neck, she kneed him in the gut and then they were on the floor._

Her hands were twisted in his shirt, tearing the old fabric as she held him to the hard cold ground. He was so big, but she was furious, the stress of everything had built up inside and now it finally had an outlet.

_He cursed her name and spat underneath her, pulling at her clothes, her skin, blood beading underneath his claws. She ground against his crotch as the stench of iron filled the air._

He was a monster, writhing underneath her, teeth gnashing, eyes glowing in the low light of the candles. Gary gripped her hips until they bruised and yanked her down onto his cock, thrusting his hips up, making her yelp.

Redd slammed him back into the floor again, letting his head crack against the stone unkindly. Gary raked his claws over the curve of her ass in retort.

“Fuck!” That time it was her,lifting her hips Redd brought herself down onto him harder. She hated it, how even in death with all her nerves practically dead, it felt so good when he slid inside her. And she was wet, wetter than she’d ever been alive, wetter than she had any right to be because she was dead! She hated it! Fuck she hated it!

Beneath her Gary surged up, dragging her body close as he rose up and tried to push her back and down..down to the floor. But she refused. Rocking her weight forward and back and forcing him to brace himself to keep from falling back.

“If…you wanted a ride boss…” His sentenced faded away into breathless snickers. Redd raked her nails down his neck in retaliation. He tore open her shirt in revenge. Warm tongue laving against her nipple before sharp teeth made her moan in surprise.

She came, the walls of her pussy clenching tighter than a vice around his cock in wet pulses. Redd rocked down the best she could, drawing out her pleasure and savoring the way Gary cursed. He seized her hips angrily and buried himself inside her, coming at he spat her name. He pulsed once, twice, filling her up and then collapsing boneless and taking her with him.

They laid there together, trying to catch air that they didn’t need. Redd tolerated him for a few seconds, but once the afterglow faded she pulled off.

“What? Not going to stick around to cuddle?” She cast the nosferatu primogen a look of disgust.

“Fuck you.” Gary laughed from his place on the floor, lazily watching as she tucked herself back into her clothes.

“I’d make the joke, but it’s a bit of a low hanging fruit, even for me.” He chuckled and Redd finished adjusting, casting one final scathing look in Gary’s direction before leaving. 


End file.
